


The SQUIP Girls

by mthevlamister



Series: SQUIP Squad™ [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister





	1. Christine Backstage

"Hi, my name is Christine and I'm your friendly heteroflexi bi person! I'm live streaming from backstage of our play rehearsal for Legally Blonde, our director is on a hot pocket break! I have my usual followers from all the shows I've been in, plus all of my friends friends. . . huh! Anyway, I'm going to just slowly visit our cast! Madeline is playing Vivienne! Say hiiiii Madeline!"

"Hello hello!" Madeline waved at the camera. Her voice suddenly became dark. "Elle."

"Vivienne." Christine said, fake malice in her tone before she was bursting into giggles. "I can't be mean to you! Love you!"

"You too!" Madeline called back, watching as Christine jogged over to Jeremy.

"My ex and best friend, Jeremy Heere!" Christine put the camera near Jeremy's face, giggling. 

"Gah! H-Hi! I-I-I'm Jeremy." Jeremy stuttered out. "Christine I'm not prepared."

"Well, Warner, you were never prepared for me!" Christine said. 

"Elle, if I'm going to be a senator by the time I'm thirty I need to date someone who isn't you." Jeremy said, looking serious.

"That's low, dating a 2000 sales rack." Christine giggled, kissing Jeremy's cheeks before running off. Her 'slow visit' to each cast member was quite quick, spending only a few moments with each person. "Brooke!"

"Oh, hi Christine!" Brooke smiled.

"No! Hi Brooke!" Christine whined.

"Ohhhhh! Hi Elle! I'm trusting you with my case!" Brooke winked. "Delta Nu Double Swear!"

"I double Delta Nu swear I will defend you!" Christine promised. "Ifffff you help me dye my hair blonde for the part!"

"I will, promise!" Brooke said, taking Christine's hand. "I'd say Paulette would help more, but Jenna doesn't dye her hair much. Michael knows how to dye hair, you should talk to him. Rich too! Rich is really good at it, Rich should be hanging out in costumes since he's Nikos and Kyle! All he does in his free time is look at costumes and help Michael organize all the stuff."

"Nah, Rich is with Jake. I can kill two birds with one stone this way!" Christine waved, running to the back of the theater where Jake and Rich sat. The two boys were talking about dinner that night, what they were eating. "Hi lovebirds~ Gay and not so gay, and also not gay at all!"

"What the fuck did you call me?" Jake hissed.

"Ethcuthe you." Rich held a hand to his heart. "Well, at leatht I'm gay in one part."

"Say hello to all my followers!" Christine said.

"Hi! How is everyone that's watching the beautiful Christine's livestream!" Jake said with a smile. 

"Rich, would you do the honor of helping me dye my hair blonde?"

"Can't we jutht uthe a wig?" Rich whined, but a quick look from Christine shut him up. "Okay, let'th dye it later tonight. I'm thure Michael would have no problem with you joining uth for dinner, we're having thinugno."

"What?" Christine tilted her head.

"Sinugno, it's tilapia." Jake said. "Michael tried to make crickets but I talked him out of it."

"Aww, I'd love to come over for tilapia, but I'd come over for crickets too!" Christine winked. "Thanks Rich! I have to go talk to Jenna and Chloe!" Christine jogged to the stage, hopping on it and falling flat on her face.

"Are you okay?!" Jenna yelled, grabbing Christine. 

"I'm all good, how are you?" Christine smiled, at this point Chloe crawled over to check on the smaller female. "Hi Chloe, say hi to my viewers you two!"

"Hello!" Jenna chirped. Chloe waved, smiling. "Chlo, want to say something?"

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to become my inner jew for the play since I'm Selena, and Jeremy told me to do silent prayers during break and I hate it so much. I'm not a silent person, I like talking! Have you heard what Madeline did?!" Chloe grabbed Christine's shoulders, said girl looked up.

"What'd Madeline do?" Madeline asked.

"Madeline asked Jenna out and now they're all dating! Dustin, Jenna, and Madeline are all dating since two minutes ago!" Chloe yelled.

"Hell yeah we are!" Dustin yelled, walking over. "Jenna is now part of our saucy relationship! We went on our first date and I almost killed a person who said I was a player, you know who's in charge of the relationship, right? It's Jenna and Madeline, they're both in charge around here!"

"Aww, that's kind of cute!" Christine cooed. "Now it's just Brooke, Chloe, and I who aren't in a polyamorous relationship!" Christine laughed. "Speaking of that, time to say hi to Michael before our break's over!"

Christine hurried off to the tech room, slowly creaking open the door. Michael was stitching one of the dresses together, singing softly. "Let me tell you what I wish I'd known, when I was young and--"

"Hi Michael!"

"CHRISTINE HOLY SHIT!" Michael yelped, dropping the costume and needle. "OH MY GOD!"

"Hi!" Christine repeated, holding the camera up.

"I have stage fright please no." Michael hissed, but there was a smile.

"I'm coming over for signulop!" Christine said with a smile. 

"What?"

"Sirnalote?"

"Huh?"

"Dinner!"

"Oh, sinugno!" Michael let out a laugh. "Well I hope my cooking suits your tastebuds."

"HOT POCKET BREAK IS OVER!"

"Bye lovely viewers!" Christine said with a smile as she pushed the button to turn off her stream.


	2. Jenna Gets Asked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you're debating making Christine, Brooke, and Chloe a couple because polyamory

"Hey, Jenna Rolan!" Madeline walked up to her former bully. "Jenna!"

"Oh, hi." Jenna said softly, smiling at the girl who was slightly shorter than her. Jenna felt almost scared, Madeline was stronger and more toned than her. The stronger part was not about her muscles, the toned was, but the strong part was about her psychological strength. Madeline was very strong, she could stare Jenna in the eyes and not flinch once. "What's up, Madeline?"

"Well I'm at the height of my sexuality, so I guess that." Madeline joked.

"Oh." Jenna let out a small, fake laugh, but she regretted it when Madeline flinched and sucked in her breath. "Sorry, that was clever, that was a Michael joke. He makes those jokes all the time, it's good."

"Well I realized I'm very much grayromantic, and I also have this thing with Dustin where we're actually dating, right?" Madeline looked at her nails. "Well, anyway, Dustin is a raging queerromantic asexual, as he dated Michael, but he and I have both realized we have this mutual attraction for each other and you." 

"Okay." Jenna said awkwardly, she didn't date much because no one truly cared about her. "So is this a 'let's all have sex because threeways are in and we can get dirt on Jenna' situation?" 

"No, it's a 'let's date Jenna and not have sex unless she so wants to, but Dustin will probably sit out of the sex part' situation." Madeline answered, a small smile. "No dirt, just a caring and loving relationship. We'll care about you, Jenna! We really like you, you're cute!"

Jenna looked down, frowning. "I'm not cute."

"You're right, you're hot as hell!" Madeline did a little snap, grinning.

"Oh my god did you just snap?!" Jenna snorted. "That's amazing!"

"Annnnnnnd you're snorting!" Madeline winked.

"Touche." 

"So, about that date?"

"I'll think about it." 

Madeline pumped her fist in the air, turning and running off.

How was Jenna going to do this?

* * *

"She what?!" Chloe asked, leaning over Jenna. 

"She asked me out!" Jenna hid her face.

"Oh my god!"

"I know!"

"Jenna, you should totally go out with her and Dustin! Cutest couple of the century, besides Michael and the two idiots we call our friends." Chloe scribbled something down. "Or Jared with Evan and Connor, they're super cute together too."

"You just love Jared." Jenna shot back.

"He's my son."

"Has he posted yet?"

"Uh, yeah! He posted about how to properly put on a facemask, I love him so much." Chloe sighed dreamily. "Maybe we should ask him for advice?"

"Okay."

* * *

"The 'Madeline'?" Jared's voice crackled through the phone.

"Yeah." Jenna replied. 

"Okay, okay. I mean, do you want to date her and Dustin? I mean, I know Michael and Dustin dated for six months or something because Connor wouldn't shut up about it, but if you want to date them go for it." Jared said. "I will support you and tell you about fun presents for Dustin. Michael told Connor all about his favorite candies--your friend is stealing my husband."

"Do you even have feelings for Connor?" Chloe asked, smiling.

"Of course, but mostly Evan, but hey Jenna give it your all!"

"I'll try."

* * *

"Yes?!"

"Yeah, I would love to date you both."

"DUSTIN SHE SAID YES!"

"Madeline I'm right next to you." 

They were going to be unstoppable. 

 


	3. Pinkberry On Stage

Christine was pretty sure Brooke and Chloe still sort of hated her. They may have been super nice, gave her advice, and invited her to parties but the fact they once hated her never left Christine's mind.

So how the hell did she end up being awake on Saturday morning in between the two girls, on Chloe's bed, after an amazing play practice?

* * *

"Christine, hey, this seat taken?" Brooke asked, fluttering her eyes at Christine. She almost cringed, that's what Chloe asked Christine when she tried to make Christine hate herself. Christine shook her head, smiling, which of course made Brooke smile. "Cool, Chloe's almost here too so we want to sit with you!"

"Oh! Cool! Did. . . Did I do something to upset you? Is Chloe jealous of me and my non-existent date? I'm so confused why you're, uh, talking to me." Christine blurted out, tilting her head. "I know we're friends but you'd probably rather hang out with anyone else."

"No! Chloe and I--we--I--" Brooke was trying to say 'want to date you' but she didn't know if it was the right thing to say.

"Hi!" Chloe popped up behind Christine. "Did we talk already?"

"Not yet." Brooke replied, frowning.

"Why are we talking? What did I do?" Christine asked. 

"Can't three gal pals just talk? Madeline and Jenna are busy." Chloe said, sitting next to Christine. "I love the blonde by the way, is that real?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Christine ran a finger through her hair.

"It's so cute, I'm upset I didn't get to help." Chloe cooed, smiling. 

"I'm glad I did help!" Brooke said with a laugh.

"Christine, we were wondering--"

"Hey Christine!" Jeremy interrupted Chloe, smiling. "Christine, want to practice Serious Reprise?"

"Yes!" Christine scrambled up, desperate to get away from the situation she seemed to be in.

"She can't run forever, I'm Brooke and you're Selena." Brooke hissed.

"Wait for Ireland." Chloe said, glaring at Christine.

So they waited.

* * *

"Want to come over to Chloe's tonight?" Brooke asked Christine, smiling.

"Um, okay?" Christine said with a smile. She didn't want to, she really didn't want to, but she had to when they asked her. She didn't really know how to say no, she hated saying no to people.

"Cool!" Brooke cheered. 

"Cool." Christine's voice faltered.

* * *

"Okay, there's a reason Brooke and I brought you here." Chloe said, leaning close. "Do you wanna hang for a bit? Just you two and me, maybe intimately, talking about all of our feelings and shi--"

"Are. . . Are you hitting on me?" Christine asked, furrowing her brow.

"Yes! We're hitting on you!" Brooke threw her hands in the air. "We want to date you! We want to cuddle and kiss you!"

"Oh. . . I--"

"It's fine if you don't want to." Chloe waved her off.

"Why would I say no?! You two are the hottest girls at our school!" Christine huffed.

"You've. . . Spent too much time with Jeremy, it's official." Chloe mumbled.

"So the answer is yes, I would really love to date you both." Christine said. "I thought you two wanted to kill me for a minute, I got worried because we never really talked outside of the group hangouts and stuff." 

"More time to admire you, obviously." Brooke cooed. "You are the greatest at acting and singing, we had a huge thing for you since Jake's party--"

"Brooke!" Chloe hissed.

"--like I know Chloe and Jake rekindled, but she wouldn't shut up about you, and we were both relieved when Jake broke up with her again."

"That's cute Chloe." Christine smiled. "Super cute!"

"So I was thinking cuddling tonight, maybe light kisses?" Chloe said, with a small blush.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Christine said. "I would really like that."

* * *

Christine made a small noise of contentment as she remembered the girls didn't hate her, that they liked her. One day, hopefully, they would love her. It would be a lovely day when they all loved each other, but for now she would have to deal with just the liking.

But hey, if they liked her maybe it would be alright.

"Chris? You up?" Chloe groaned, sitting up. "I'll make pancakes."

"Y-Yeah! I'd like that!" Christine stammered, watching Chloe exit the room.

Chris.

She liked that.


	4. Jenna Really Loves Michael, Michael Loves Jenna In Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamaro has ten different spellings and I don't know if I picked the right one.

"Okay, let's eat it!"

"You're. . . You're okay with this?"

"Michael you're so excited, how can I not be okay with this?!"

"It's just. . . Kamaro is a food and from Zelda!"

That's right.

Jenna was about to eat crickets. 

Jenna and Michael were in Michael's car, waiting for Jake and Rich to return to the car from getting cookies in a supermarket.

"I know Michael, I'm excited to try this." Jenna insisted, looking at Michael. "You should make me all the adventurous foods for next week!"

"I'll make you Kamaro, betute, dinuguan at puto, and balut for dinner! To have mercy I'll make halayang ube for dessert--crap I have to buy everything! I have the stuff for balut and some other stuff for everything else, luckily, but I need some more stuff." Michael cursed. "Thank god it's winter break."

"Are Jake and Rich going to kill me? They told me each time you make food they find gross they try to punish you." Jenna made a face. "Do they actually do that? Are they that kinky?"

"Nah, usually Richard throws a pillow at me, and I usually have to sleep on the couch." Michael answered, grinning. "I'll get, like, no kisses for a month but it'll be worth it!"

"I'm so excited now, gross foods forever."

"Jenna they're not gross, they're really good. I think everyone should eat at least one duck embryo in their lifetime, it's so worth it." Michael said.

"Says the guy who cried over a duckling viral video when he was in seventh grade. Also, Jeremy told me about when you all watched 'Madagascar' together, how you cried when the chick got eaten--don't even remind me about the time you and Jeremy discovered 'Can Your Pet' and played it during our group sleepover. You were sobbing on the ground as Jeremy laughed."

"I wasn't sobbing!" Michael defended. "I was choking because I was surprised!"

"It's still hilarious." Jenna mumbled, opening her phone. "They're still the store, we could ask--"

"Hey babe, can you buy me ten million things that gross you out? I know you're scared of purple yams the most but still!" Michael said in a high pitch voice.

"No way, which one is afraid of purple yams?!" Jenna asked, grinning. 

"I can't say." Michael replied, smiling back.

Jenna ignored the fact the car doors opened, choosing to instead speak to Michael. "You have to tell me which one is scared of purple yams!"

"Michael," Jake said in a stern voice, glaring. "What did you say to Jenna?"

"No way, it's Jake?!" Jenna screeched.

"Isn't it weird?!" Michael (he can't even deny it) screeched back. 

"That is amazing! They're yams but purple, Jake, purple!" Jenna hid her face in her hands.

"They're weird and alien like!" Jake defended himself.

"They're really weird." Rich whispered.

Jenna and Michael made eye contact before bursting out in laughter again, Michael's head falling on the steering wheel. "THEY'RE BOTH SCARED!" Jenna screamed, grabbing Michael's arm. "That's hilarious! How are they going to live with you eating crickets?! With duck embryos?! With pig intestines and--"

"I'm going to be thick." Rich covered his mouth. "You're not eating thothe, right?"

"Oh, no, we're making them all plus more!" Michael said, excitement leaking from his voice. "God I'm excited!"

"Fried frog legs are going to be weird but good!" Jenna said.

"Seriously guys Rich is getting green." Jake said.

"Purple yam jam!" Jenna and Rich said at the same time, bursting out into laughter. 

"That'th it, leaving the car." Rich went for the door, but Michael locked it in time.

Jake and Rich knew it was going to be awhile until they were free from those two.

* * *

"EW!" Rich shrieked.

"They're just crickets." Jenna said, taking two and popping them in her mouth.

"Jer, want some?" Michael asked, chewing on balut. They decided to invite the whole friend group for the night, mostly to spare Jake and Rich, and everyone was there. It was a poly party, everyone was invited, play practice was happening at the Goranski (they decided it was that last name) household. "They're good."

"Give me a duck embryo and some yam stuff." Jeremy said, hopping over to Michael. He opened his mouth, allowing Michael to place the egg in his mouth. A glared slightly, hugging Jeremy close. B took betute and tried it, making a face but taking another bite. C passed, making the same faces as Rich.

"Ew." Chloe made a face as Brooke took more ube.

"I want a cricket!" Christine cooed. 

"No one's eating my dinuguan at puto." Michael said with a pout. "Am I a bad cook?"

Jake, in all his disgust and glory, sucked in his breath and grabbed a bowl of his soup. He lifted the the bowl to his mouth, drinking the contents of the dish. It was weird, but he wouldn't mind eating it again if he was honest.

Anyway, the face Michael made was worth it.

"We should do more nights like this." Jeremy said. "Jewish food night is next."

"Deal, I'll eat all the soups." Michael said.

"Yo me too, I want to make some good ol' fashion food from England." Jenna promised. "Only if Michael helps."

"It has to be weird." 

"Deal, Mell."

 


	5. Brooke Is An Excellent Proposing Planner

No one liked seeing Brooke cry, it was a puppy dog cry just as Chloe described, but no one wanted to see the full force whether it be happy or sad crying. A found this out the hard way, as it was talking to Brooke at Jeremy's house when Jeremy was out getting food. 

"I know I'm an all knowing computer but how does one propose?" A asked Brooke, playing with its fingers. It was very easy to fidget when nervous, A understood that now. "Like, how do I propose to Jeremy?"

"YOU'RE PROPOSING?!" Brooke screeched, attracting the attention of Mr. Heere. 

"I'm sorry what?" Jeremy's dad asked, walking over. 

"I'm going to propose to your child." A said.

"Yeah, Brooke you deal with this. I'm going to get ready to give my kid to a computer pill." Mr. Heere said, walking away to leave the computer and Brooke to discuss what would be happening. 

"You're proposing to Jeremy?!" Brooke jumped up and down. "Why are you asking me for help?"

"You were his first girlfriend, so I wish to get your input on this." A mumbled.

"Okay, well first let's work with how you're planning on proposing. What are you going to do? Are you going to get down on one knee? Are you going to casually slip the ring on his finger?! Are you going to make a cake and put the ring in the middle?!"

"I was going to ask--should I be doing something else?" A asked, reevaluating its whole life.

"Yes you should be doing something else!" Brooke said, flailing her hands. "You should make it big and dramatic! Something he won't forget! It can't be too flashy though, his anxiety will kick in and he'll think it's all a joke. Now, we want to plan something nice for our tall, awkward bean! I think it should be based on the musical--when are you proposing?! Do you have the ring?!"

A pulled out a small box, showing Brooke. "It's a chrysoprase, because we all know he loves wintergreen stuff."

"That's so cute!" Brooke cooed.

"I was planning on proposing today." A mumbled.

"No, you need to propose when the time is right! You need to do it when everyone is there, take his hand, ask him to be yours, and you kiss him when he says yes! You need a better plan than that, though. We should get him his favorite foods! You need to take him to his room, kiss him softly and slowly, compliment everything about him, maybe have sex with him, and propose."

"Is sex needed?"

"Yes. It is. It so, so, so is."

"No. I should've asked Michael--"

"Better plan!" Brooke said quickly. "You take him to his favorite places--or yours-- and you kiss him before slipping the ring on and asking if he would be forever yours! Or you do the musical reference idea, that'll probably work too." 

"Maybe it will, I'll ask to try it." A said, tapping its foot. "But what if he says no?"

"He won't," Brooke insisted, "I know he won't! He's got it too bad for you!"

"But--"

"No 'but's mister! Only action! Which plan are we doing?"

"I think the musical one." A said, it looked unsure. "What if he says no?!"

"He won't! I promise!"

"Can. . . Can I have a good luck charm?" A asked. Brooke smiled and placed her lucky bracelet in A's hands, giving it a thumbs up. A smiled slightly, giving a thumbs up in return. Brooke was being the best she could be, she was smiling and helping--oh, no now she was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy for you two!" Brooke sniffled, hugging A close. "I'm so, so happy!"

"Thank you Brooke."

"Knock 'em dead A!"

"I'll try."

* * *

Brooke felt proud of herself, walking home from Jeremy's. A seemed to be in good hands, it was going to all be okay.

Brooke was sure of that when she got a text from A.

**A_SQUIP: he said yes.**

**Brooking_It_To_Class: YES!**

She was sure everything would work out.

 


	6. Chloe Is Overall Upset

"--and I was so mean!" Chloe sobbed, hugging her legs.

She knew she wasn't supposed to be crying, this is not what one does when they're apologizing to their girlfriend for being so rude in the past. Brooke already got her apology, no tears, mostly because they were SQUIPped. Chloe had a whole range of emotions, starting to burst at the seams in front of the girl who was smiling sweetly. It started when Christine joked about Jeremy making her his maid of honor, then about how exes were the worst to bring up but if Michael could do it, so could she. Jeremy made a joke about how more than half of the people that would be there would be former bullies. At this statement, Michael and Christine chimed in with a small "me too" before laughing.

And Chloe hated the fact that it was true. She was shaken as she went home, wondering if Christine was upset about that.

According to yet another group chat, she wasn't alone. 

**Short_and_Bisexual sent a message to We'reSoLuckyTheyLoveUs!**

**Short_and_Bisexual: do....do you think Michael's mad?**

**Jakey_D: I'm kind of concerned, he said it was a joke but. . . He seems upset???**

**Brooking_It_To_Class: Christine didn't frown, so I'm good, right???**

**Jakey_D: why aren't the SQUIPs on here???? They're also lucky!**

**Short_and_Bisexual: because they're computers, they can hack.**

**Valentine's_Day: I think they're actually mad.**

Chloe put her phone away, letting out a long sigh before grabbing her phone again.

**Valentine's_Day: babe?**

**Canigulove: Yesssssssss?**

**Valentine's_Day: wanna come over???**

**Canigulove: Yesssssssss!!!!!!**

Chloe smiled, putting her phone down.

And now she was here, crying in front of her girlfriend as she tried to apologize. "I was terrible and I-I tried to make you hate yourself!"

"Yeah, but that's over." Christine cooed, reaching out to Chloe. "Get over here!"

"Can't you be mad?" Chloe asked with a whimper. "Please?"

"Why do you want me to be mad? Is this some sort of game? I can get mad Chloe, I was mad at Jake when he ignored me. I was mad at you when you acted like the play was a joke, I'm not mad that you were insecure."

"I wasn't--"

"Chloe," Christine crossed her arms. "I know you were insecure."

"Okay, fine, I was insecure." Chloe crossed her arms.

"I know, but I understood that since I met you." Christine said, running fingers through Chloe's hair. "Now, want to watch some cheesy movie?"

"Yes." Chloe whispered, sniffling slightly. Is this what it felt like? To be scared someone is going to grow sick of you? Is that what she was feeling? Maybe it was, maybe it would be that for awhile. Maybe she was saying this out loud,  because Christine looked concerned.

"Chloe, no. Stop and get over here, we're watching some good old movies and we're going to cuddle, okay?"

"Okay."

"Good!"

* * *

Chloe probably shouldn't have ignored her phone, it was a bad idea in general to do that.

**Short_and_Bisexual: I think Michael is mad at me.**

 


	7. All The Girls Have Their Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the whole group plus the DEH group (in some scenes)
> 
>  
> 
> This was over 2000 words, you're welcome (it took me two days to write this because I kept procrastinating)

"What do you mean he's mad?"

"Well he wouldn't kith uth latht night, he thort of jutht went to bed."

Chloe had Rich in her room, painting her nails. She had no idea how to deal with this, she really didn't know. When she was in trouble she would cry, mostly because manipulation but also being her emotions were coming out all at once. Rich couldn't cry his way out of this, he wouldn't cry his way out of this. It wouldn't hurt to try, though. So of course Chloe spoke before processing the words. "You could let your emotions take over, just cry."

"Michael would be embarrethed to be theen with me after that." Rich said, leaning back. 

"No way, he'd shout across the world you're his boyfriend no matter what."

"He already did onthe, he yelled it at a cafe." Rich said, letting out a laugh. "He yelled 'I'm Michael Mell and thith ith my boyfriend who ith thmall and did I menthion he'th mine' and I almotht died."

"Oh my god that's amazing! I wish I was there, oh my god!" Chloe let out a snorting cackle, Rich soon joined the laughing. Chloe caused comfort in certains situations based on her laugh alone. Rich laughed his ass off that day, leaning on Chloe for a bit. Chloe punched his shoulder, grinning. "Waddya say we call Mikey-Mike right now? Ask if he's really mad? Then tease him a bit?"

"Teathe?" Rich tilted his head.

Chloe didn't answer, opening her phone and calling Michael. She put him on speaker phone before yanking Rich's shirt off of him and grabbing scissors. She began to cut the tank top as Michael picked up.

"Hey? What's up Chlo? What's been happening my gal-pal, my girl-pearl, my ass-kicker-p--" Michael was cut off by Chloe.

"Ya know, just making Rich a crop top." Chloe cooed into the phone.

Rich finally understood why he was shirtless, that was a relief. 

". . . A crop top?" Michael's voice cracked.

"Mmhm, he thinks you're mad at him." Chloe answered.

A soft "holy fuck" was breathed in from the other end of the line, which made Rich smile. He totally forgot Michael, despite loving to cover himself, loved crop tops. Luckily, Chloe kept tabs on all her friends.

She was proud to know the secret kink only Jeremy knew.

"Are you mad at him?"

"No I'm not mad at him! Jesus fucking christ Richard, are you trying to kill me?! I was exhausted, it was a long day, I'm not mad. I will be if I don't see that goddamn crop top, holy fuck Richard, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Yeth." Rich answered, looking at Chloe with a big grin. He mouthed 'thank you' as she returned his shirt. "I'll be home thoon, promithe."

"Dude," Rich made a face at being called 'dude' by his boyfriend. "Lemme know when you're coming back, I'll kick Jenna out--Jenna you don't understand, it's a crop top! It's Richard in a fucking crop top! I'm already going to explode, Jenna! STOP FILMING ME JENNA!"

"Stop talking to your goddamn boyfriend!" Jenna's voice could finally be heard. "Here we can see Michael try to conceal his--"

"JENNA!"

"Babe, calm down." Rich said, finally putting his shirt back on. "Am I hot?"

"So hot." Chloe said.

"Fuck." Michael said before finally hanging up.

Chloe and Rich looked at each other before laughing, it was amazing to be in power.

* * *

"Jenna please no."

"Too late, it's posted Michael."

"Is it visible?"

"I shot above your waist."

Michael and Jenna were hanging out, they all agreed that the boys (plus Jeremy and his SQUIPS) deserved some gal time. Michael, obviously, chose Jenna. They were basically best friends at this point, Michael was painting Jenna's toenails. "Thank you."

"Dude, I have to see it for the rest of the day." Jenna rolled her eyes. "Don't get it near me."

"I won't, don't worry Jennifer." Michael had his special nickname for everyone. Jennifer, Jeremiah, Richard, Jacob, Brooklyn, Christina, Clover, Co-Co, Jare-Bear, Evangreen, Maddie, and Dusty. Even the SQUIPs got his longer name nicknames, Alexander, Blakeman, and of course, Cliden. He was pretty proud of his nicknames, even if half of them hated them. 

"Soooo, we have time for ourselves. Did you hear about Jeremy getting engaged?" Jenna asked, peeking over her phone. 

"I did! I'm so happy, he's marrying a supercomputer Jennifer! That's kick ass!" Michael put a rhinestone on her big toe. 

"I know, right? I'm so proud of my poly child." Jenna faked a sniff.

"Want something to eat? I finished your nails, they look amazing because I'm amazing."

"You're so amazing."

Jenna also helped Michael's confidence.

"But food?"

"Let's get pizza and put sprinkles and pesto on it." Jenna said softly.

"I'm in, help me find some rainbow sprinkles--or should they be chocolate?" Michael asked.

"Chocolate!" Jenna said quickly. "Chocolate sprinkles! I want fifty million of them on my slice, resting upon the pesto! This is going to be so gross but maybe good!" 

"Okay so if we make the pesto now it'll be ready when the pizza gets here." 

The next thirty minutes were made up of the two making pesto, eating straight up pesto, remaking pesto, getting the sprinkles out, and paying the pizza man for delivering the pizza. Michael and Jenna gave one last nod of confirmation before pouring the pesto onto the pizza, laughing the whole time. They gently rained the sprinkles onto the dish, still laughing. As they ate they discovered it wasn't awful, in fact it was so bad it was good in a way. 

"Dustin and Madeline will never kiss me again." Jenna said, taking another slice. 

"Don't worry, Richard and Jacob won't either." Michael finished off his first.

"He doesn't let you call him Jacob when you're around him?" 

"Nope."

Michael and Jenna stared at each other before laughing again, they were truly monsters to the pizza community.

* * *

"I'm just saying I need five plates of pizza."

"Jake."

"What?"

"Me too."

Jake and Christine decided the mall was the best place to hang out, they could make fun of their old selves there. Plus, payless still had that creepy SQUIP dealer so they liked to go in, check out the shoes and talk openly about SQUIPs being faulty. Made the guy nervous in a way, which made them happy. After they were kicked out for the tenth time they waked to Sbarro, prompting this conversation.

"I need to eat their buffalo chicken and meat primo." Jake continued their conversation. "I need them badly, Christine."

"Let's also get breadsticks and their spinach stromboli and chicken and four cheese stromboli." Christine's mouth watered. "I'm so hungry I could eat all the leeks offered to me by Fluellen."

"Shakespeare nerd." 

"You got the reference."

Jake shrugged, walking over with Christine to get their food, as she ordered he couldn't help but realize how wonderful it was they were still friends. He was also lucky Christine used her lovely Henry the Fifth voice after making the reference, ordering the pizza as if she was trying to hype up the noblemen. The person behind the cash register looked almost dead on the inside, but it was so worth it. Christine was giggling in between her words, trying to stay in character.

Jake was absolutely losing it. 

When the food was ready the two ate quickly, demolishing all the food on the table. Jake loved the fact Christine ate a lot, made hanging out with her way easier than he could with other people. He had a type, they had to either eat a lot or they had to be very seductive. 

Christine, on the other hand, had a totally different type. They had to be committed to acting and her, plus they had to totally be able quote musicals with her or else it would not work out. She made Brooke and Chloe watch sixty different bootlegs just so they'd be able to quote them with her.

They watched each one ten times in a row.

Then they had to read the scripts.

"How are you and the boy and the fri, end?" Christine asked Jake.

"We're all good, how are you and the girls?" Jake asked.

"We're all good too! Brooke and Chloe apologized for the past which is great but. . . it's the past, I forgave you all! I'm really, really happy right now!"

"Richie was begging for forgiveness I think." Jake said, rolling his eyes.

"I can see him! 'Oh Michael, I'm thorry I bullied you and thipped you with Jeremy, pleathe forgive me!'" Christine laughed.

"Probably spot on. I can see Chloe, 'Chris I'm sorry I was a major jerk and tried to make you jealous, will you forgive me and I'm sorry for crying!'" Jake did his best Chloe voice. He began to laugh too, seeing Christine confirm his words with a nod. "Was Brooke any worse?"

"Nah, she just said sorry and that Chloe would make a big deal." Christine answered.

They finished their food in silence until Christine laughed at Jake pouting when he dropped his pizza.

* * *

"I'm the only one who's not with a boy." Brooke said, trying on dresses with Jeremy as the SQUIPs watched. 

"I'm a boy, I just like being called 'it'." A said, crossing its arms. "Makes me less human, I like that."

"Mmhm, anyway, how's Jeremy look in this long gown?" Brooke asked, turning Jeremy around.

"When's Brooke leaving?" C asked.

"In three hours." Jeremy answered, looking away. "Brooke they're staring."

"Want me to beat 'em up?" Brooke pulled out a shorter dress, one with a back that needed to be laced closed. "Try this on next."

"I will, I bet I'll look awkward in that." Jeremy said with a laugh.

"My child will not wear that." B hissed out.

"Your child is wearing it." Brooke said with a whistle, guarding the closet where Jeremy was getting changed.

"A and C are animals, Brooke. Animals! He cannot wear that near them!" B argued, he paused. "Jeremy get your handcuffs out of the closet, we're handcuffing your fiance and your SQUIPfriend to the goddamn bed."

The closet door opened, tossing out two different handcuffs. B snatched them and Brooke helped it fight the other two down, chaining them to the bed. Brooke was pretty proud of her strength, she did most of the holding down. "You almost done, Jer?" 

Jeremy stepped out, doing an awkward little pose for effect. Brooke bursted out laughing, hugging the other teen tightly. "Do I look that awful?"

"You look lovely, you're wearing that to my birthday!"

"Deal, okay now give me the deets. How was the unnecessary apology to Christine? How was going home while Chloe went to Christine's? What'd you do all night--why is Michael trending with Jenna's video of him trying to--"

"Chloe made Rich a crop top." Brooke interrupted. "And, anyway, the apology went well. Chloe apparently started crying, which hurts because I hate when she cries. She's my best friend and I will murder anyone who makes her cry, including Jake Dillinger. I told the whole school he had intimacy issues when he broke up with her, it was amazingly hilarious to see him try to fix that mess. Anyway, I mostly did homework, practices my lines, ya know."

"I do know." Jeremy said with a chuckle. "How are you and Christine?"

"Well, we're great. Christine made us watch A Very Potter Musical almost thirty times, I wanted to die a little." Brooke admitted.

"Ugh, she loves that one."

"Better than Firebringer."

"That's a good one!"

Brooke sighed, nodding. "I almost fell asleep during it but then it ended and the proposal happened and I cried."

"Awww, poor wittle Brookie." Jeremy pretended to cry.

Both of them looked at each other, grinned, looked at A and C who were trying to break away from the cuffs, and began to laugh. Laughing at themselves, each other, and the SQUIPs.

Laughter that was full of happiness.

* * *

As the girls went home (or, in Chloe's case, drove Rich home) they reflected on the day. The way the play was soon, the way they spent their days throughout the year, the way they were lucky.

And how their laughter held them together, how laughter was the key to everything.

 

 


End file.
